


Obvious

by funeralbeldam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralbeldam/pseuds/funeralbeldam
Summary: What if Marinette and Adrien weren't blind?Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XUsq27XyZ8&ab_channel=annascribbles
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 18





	1. Plain To See

The familiar sound of the baton had Marinette looking up from her sketchbook, Chat’s dark form lowering onto her balcony fencing. It wasn’t unusual for him to visit her now - they’d struck up quite a nice friendship.  
They confided in each other, and would sit quietly in each other’s company.  
She only wished she didn’t have to hide her true identity from him. Especially when he was pouring his heart out over Ladybug…

“Chat, is everything okay?”

A gloved hand was held up to silence her, a small smile on his lips. So Marinette sat back and frowned softly, waiting for him to speak. Clearly it was important, or he wouldn’t have come to see her.

He sat himself comfortably on the railing, tail dangling down, and Marinette tried not to giggle because he really did act like a cat. Was it because of Plagg, or did he just choose to act that way? Maybe she’d ask him on their next patrol…

“Have you ever realised something so obvious that’s just standing right in front of you?” From the look on his face, Marinette guessed that Chat was being rhetorical. Something was clearly on his mind. Why he decided to come to her, and not Ladybug, she didn’t understand.  
Maybe he’d worked out who she was in love with, and was dealing with the heartbreak? Oh she really hoped she hadn’t hurt him - he was such a dear friend to her.

Shaking his head with a small laugh, his bell tinkling in harmony, Chat continued, “It’s so painfully obvious, and yet…” A soft sigh, and he climbed down, walking over to Marinette and she stared up at him, wide-eyed and confused.  
Her heart began to race as he reached out a hand, brushing some air behind her ear - the claw tapping on her earring… Her Miraculous.

“How could you miss something so plain to see?” He was smiling - no, smirking - at her. Marinette’s anxiety ramped up, and she clutched her sketchbook tight. Did he know?  
That wasn’t possible, they were always so careful! 

“Chat…” She started again, but he simply grinned, pulled his hand away and bowed, before jumping off her balcony and zipping off into the night. His form lit up by the moon and the city lights. 

Tikki was suddenly in her eyes, looking just as panicked as she felt.  
“Did he… He can’t have, I mean… It’s Chat Noir, he would have made it obvious, right? Called me m’lady, given me a rose, something!” Marinette rambled, flailing her arms around as if that would make it true.

“Marinette, you should talk to him. Ask him what he meant by this.”  
“But what if by texting him as Ladybug reveals who I am, and he was talking about something else?!”

The kwami shook her head softly, resting on one of Marinette’s hands. “Then you just have to wait until he next decides to visit you. Panicking will only lead to more trouble.”

Sighing, Marinette sunk back in her deck chair, closing her eyes and hugging Tikki to her chest.  
“You’re right… Just gotta wait…”

Marinette really hated waiting.


	2. Painfully Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat makes his move, and Marinette's fear is confirmed.  
> But she's not as upset as she thought she would be...

The next day, Marinette stumbled into school barely on time, as usual, to find her classmates crowded around the lockers and talking excitedly. Before she even had the chance to ask what was going on, Alya spotted her and all but dragged her over to her locker.  
“Girl, you’ve got to tell me what is going on.” Her best friend grinned at her, the other girls gathering in close and muttering.

“What are you talking about?” 

Marinette found her head being turned to look at her locker, and her face flushed red. There, stuck on the front, was a letter. A letter with a yellow rose taped to it, and a very noticeable black paw print at the bottom.

She quickly snatched the letter off, clutching it to her chest - was she hyperventilating? Who knew.  
Thankfully Alya directed their friends away, flashing Marinette a wink and a look that said ‘we are talking about this later’, the chatter quieting as they went down the hall towards class.

After a few calming breaths, Marinette finally started to read the letter.

“When you get bored you draw stars on the cuffs of your jeans.  
You still fill out the quizzes you find in those teen magazines.  
And you dance like nobody's there,  
Awkward and perfect,  
You don't even care.  
Something courageous, amazing, contagious and kind.  
All combined.”

Marinette could feel that she was blushing deeply - her face felt like it was burning - and her heart was doing flips.  
So he did know, and he… He still liked her. Observed her and liked what he saw.

Not wanting to confront the way she felt about that, Marinette turned to run to class, shoving the letter and flower into her bag.  
That was when she collided with another person. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I--” Her words cut off in a squeak when she noticed who she’d ran into.  
Adrien.

“You okay, Marinette?” 

“Uuhhh… Y-yeah! Totally, just late. You know me!” Marinette laughed nervously, her face turning an impossibly deeper shade of red. Then she noticed the letter which had fallen to the floor, and her eyes widened.  
Another squeak, and Marinette practically threw herself on the letter to hide it from Adrien. He really didn’t need to know she was getting love letters from Chat Noir.  
“See clou in yass! I mean, see you in class!”

She took off running so fast, she didn’t even see the way Adrien smiled as he watched her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter uses song lyrics taken from Obvious, the bonus track for Dear Evan Hansen.


End file.
